Be the Jealous Prick
by Sabertoothshadow
Summary: John and Karkat are dating. Dave gets jealous and wants. Striders arent used to not getting what they want, so he takes it. Humanstuck, warning for rape, bondage, ect. gay, mind fucking, heart fucking, feelings fucking. Sorry Tess, I really want to be on more for you : this is a sorry present for my moirail john/karkat fluff dave/john dave/karkat
1. Be the Jelous Prick

Tess, this is my sorry present to you. its only the frist chapter. Got heaps planned out. So sorry again.

**Be the Jealous Prick**

You are now Dave. You are not the jealous prick. You are also not being honest with yourself but you don't care. You are so totally not jealous of that short crappy ass hole that has his hands all over your crush. Nop, not jealous of red head bitch who is kissing your best bro. You are not jealous of Karkat. No, not at all.

**Dave: Be honest with yourself**

Who were you trying to fool anyway? You are completely and utterly jealous of Karkat. That lucky bastard has his hands all over John. Your John! The one you have a secret crush on. The one you loved first. Your best friend. The one you've known for years. Yet he picked that fuckass over you. Fuck you hate Karkat. John told you he wasn't a homosexual. It had taken all your fucking courage to bring it up and then you had to go and laugh it off like a big joke. But no, Karkat comes along, first year of high-school why you had know John since prep, they get close and then a month ago Karkat confesses, all shy and ready for rejection but no that's not what he gets. Karkat gets an amazingly happy John and a big hug and a yes and even a fucking kiss! John lips on that assholes! You had to watch the whole thing too! You hate Karkat! John is yours! He should always be yours! In your arms! On your lips! He is yours and you are NOT giving him up to anyone else, never!

**Dave: Be future you**

It has been six months since John and Karkat got together. Six whole months of torture. Of watching them. Six whole months of waiting, of preparing. Now you are finally ready. Ready to take what's yours.

You take a deep breath. Karkat is just about to leave. He has to get home by a certain time. You know that. You know all about his abuse father and how hard he tries to hide it from everyone. You don't care. That bastard deserves it as far as you're concerned. He doesn't deserve John, hasn't got the right to take him from you. That's why you're taking him back.

There Karkat goes, and John walks off as well. You managed not to snap when they kissed goodnight, not to appear from your hiding spot in the shadows. It wasn't time for that yet. John walks to his house, but you know he has to go though the ally-way to get there. The dark ally. That's where you flash step as he walks into the dark. You can hear him gulp. Good, he's afraid. That'll make this oh so much easier. You flash step behind him and you can hear him gasp as you put the cloth over his mouth. He'll pass out in a second.

"Your mine." You snarl into his ear. "Karkat can't have you." You can see the slight recognition in his eyes just before his body goes limb against yours. You take him to the warehouse you asked your bro to buy. You're glad he didn't ask why. It has a basement, you've got everything you need down there. Everything you could even want for this. You undress John and chain him to the bed. Now all you have to do is wait. You want him awake while you claim him. Want him to hear you. Want to hear him. You wanted six months. You can wait an hour or two more.

**Dave: Claim John**

Oh do you plan to. You watch as those blue orbs flicker open, stare at you for a moment as their owner tries to wake up more.

"D-dave?" John mutters, words proving the fact he was half asleep still. You let it sink in; give him the moment to figure it out, to feel the metal on his wrists and ankles, the breeze against his naked body. When he does his eyes widen and he tries to pull free, hopelessly pulling at the chains. You let your fingers trail along his body and he shivers under your touch.

"I could blame this all on Karkat, make you hate him, make him the bad guy. But no, it wouldn't be as fun. Wouldn't be enough. You need to be punished to, but don't worry; I'll be nicer to you. It wouldn't hurt you as much." You say softly. You had made sure Karkat would feel more pain then just having John go missing. Made sure he'd get the beating of a life time when he gets home. Maybe even the last beating, who knows. Karkat's father could kill him. You hope not, then Karkat would just get the easy way out.

"W-what did you do to Karkat?" John asks, voice shaking as he gulps, fearful that you might have done something trouble to his boyfriend. Connection, EX-boyfriend. He's yours now.

"Oh nothing to bad, he'll live… probably." You smirk, gaining another shiver from John. "But you shouldn't worry about that thieving bastard anymore. You'll never see him again. You mine now, only mine. I wouldn't let him touch you and he better not have touched you already." You add, a pure threat in you're last sentence, John could tell what you were talking about and it was certain by the shaking gulp he took. He knows what's coming and you know there is no way for him to talk you out of it.

"D-dave, please…, please don't do this. Please. I d-don't want this. I don't love you. Please, let me go." John whispers and you grab his thigh tight digging your nails into him when he says those words. No, you weren't going to let him go, even more so now.

"No! I'm not going to let you go to walk right about into his arms while I have to watch!" You say angrily, digging your nails in deeper. "You see, I want you to love me, and Striders ALWAYS get what they want." You add, calming down and letting go of John's thigh when he winces.

"Dave, please don't do this, please, please stop." John pleads again.

"Oh but John, I haven't even started." You smirk, leaning down and kissing him, his surprise is stupid and useless, he should have known this was coming, he did know this was coming. You play with his dick as you kiss him, he doesn't kiss you back but you can tell he is trying not to moan, you smirk into the kiss and start pumping John's member, going fast and holding it tight. John lets out a whimper and you just love it. You pull away from the kiss to breath and can se him panting slightly, eyes shut as he tries to keep from moaning as you go faster. Smirking, you grab something from a prearranged pile next to the bed and bring it up.

"How about we make this a little more interesting…" You say and he opens his eyes to see the whip in your hands, he gasped, eyes widening in fear and whimpers again.

"D-dave, p-please don't use that. Please, don't." He pleads, you smirk and teasingly unwrap the whip very slowly, rubbing the hilt against his cheek.

"There is one other thing I can do first, would you rather that John?" You tease, he nods quickly and you pull away for a moment, John watches you, fearing whatever it is you are going to do as you pull your t-shirt over you head, looking over your shoulder to smirk at John's wide-eyed slightly red face before discarding the clothing completely. You're pants quickly follow as do your boxers and you return to John, whip in hand. He's shaking visibly now and you crack the whip against the ground just to hear him whimper again as you get on top of him, sitting with your dick against. You try not to moan at the friction between you both and by the way John bites his lip you can tell he is doing the same thing.

"Now John, tell me, who do you love?" You say, lazy drawing circles into his chest. John gulps.

"K-Karkat." He stutters nervously. You glare at him and bring the whip down onto his stomach, leaving a bright red mark that, by the sound of Johns cry, hurt.

"Wrong!" You yell at him. "Try again, who do you love?" You demand.

"I-I love Karkat." John answers again, you whip him again, this time the spot over-crossing the last to form an 'x'.

"Third times a charm John. Who. Do you. Love?" You growl.

"I love Karkat! I will only ever love Karkat and nothing you do will make me say otherwise!" John yells back, this time the whip goes dangerously close to John's neck.

"Nothing? Then maybe I should go get Karkat! Save him from his dad and bring him here to watch as I fuck you into this bed and make you scream my fucking name!" You call back, this makes john's eyes widen again.

"N-no! Leave Karkat alone! Please!" He pleads. It sickens you at how that works against John.

"Then who do you love?" You ask one last time.

"…you, I-I love you." John mutters, turning his head away. You smirk.

"That's a good boy." You say, caressing his cheek and wiping away the tears that had gone astray from John's eyes. The buck tooth boy is still whispering pleads to try and stop you, his eyes having shut tight when he had told you that.

"Please Dave, don't do this to me. Please." John sobs.

"Nothing you say will change my mind John. Just let me do it, do it with me. I promise if you do that I won't hurt your precious fucking Karkat. Just let me fuck you, move your hips with mine. Maybe, if you're good enough I'll let you go one day." You say softly. You had John as soon as you brought Karkat into it, and you hate it because you know that it means one part of John will always belong to Karkat and you don't want that. John bites his lips but nods and you get to working, you rub yourself against John and let out a moan. John is still trying to hold the moan in. You lean down and whisper into his ear.

"Moan." it's a single word but as you rub against him he do as you demand and doesn't hold back the moan. You keep rubbing at his member with your own, listening to his moans and loving every second of it. You kiss at his neck, biting and sucking and creating huge hickeys. Now he is marked. Now he is yours. With each new hickey you make you tell him. "Claimed." You say each time, and each time he shuts his eyes tighter.

You move three fingers to his mouth.

"Suck." You command and he does. Taking your fingers into his mouth he sucks them until they are coated in salvia and you take them out. You can see John's shivering that he knows what comes next and your glad he does. You move your hand to his ass and stick on finger in with no warning. John grunts a little and you want only a second before adding the second and you can tell it hurts him, but you don't care that much, he's lucky your even doing this at all and not just fucking him senseless with no preparation, which you wouldn't mind doing. You scissor the fingers around quickly before adding a third. John squirms and you know he is trying not to cry out. You scissor the fingers around preparing John before taking the fingers out completely. John lets out a sound of relief that quickly turns into a cry of pain as you thrust quickly and fully into him. You don't stop, going harder and faster with each thrust. John Is crying under you, no doubt in more pain then ever in his life. You don't care right now. Your pleasure is more important right now, You'll fuck him as long as need, fuck him as hard as needed. You know he is trying to make an effort to moan, scared of what you will do to Karkat if he doesn't but the moment he moans louder then before is when you know you've reached his g-spot he cries out, begs for more even. You gladly give him more. You know his going to cum soon.

"D-dave… I-I'm gonna c-cum." He pants in between moans. You smirk and lean down to his ear again.

"Then cum for me." You say, you don't think this gives anymore willingness to cum but he does, all over his and your chest. You follow soon after, half inside John before pulling out and letting it go all over him.

**Dave: Give John Something**

After you're done fucking John so hard he wouldn't be able to do anything for a while, not that it matters, you get up and put your clothes on.

"I'm going to get something. Don't go anywhere." You say, chuckling a little.  
Not like you could anyway." As you leave John like that, going to get some food for the two of you.

When you come back, John is still in the same spot as before, big surprise. You walk over with the bags of KFC.

"I got you your favourite John." You say, walking over to the boy who is keeping his glance away from you.

"I'm not hungry." He says and you frown.

"I'm going to untie your hands and you're going to eat this food, or else." You tell him, knowing he will think you'll do something to Karkat if he doesn't do as he's told. You untie his hands and place his food in front of him. John eats it and you watch him do it. When he is finished you walk over to one of the many shelfs and take a small box off it.

"I've got you something John." You say, you hear John gulp and expect the worst. You walk back to him and go to replace his hands, John fights back but you warn him with your eyes and he stops. You chain them back up and step in sit in front of him with the box in hand and a huge smile on your face. You open the box to reveal a blue collar with his shirt design on it. It has 'Belongs to Dave Strider.' written on it and you know can read it. You smile as you put it on him, despite his struggles.

"Do you like it? Be honest." You say, stilling smiling.

"…I hate it." John mutters and you slap him across the face.

"I spent a long of money on that! Say you love it!" You command. John takes a little while to reply.

"I-I was just joking before, I love the collar, I swear." He chokes out. You hate that you know it was only because he thought of Karkat and what you would do to him that John said that.

"You are mine, you will always be mine. I'm never letting you go because you'll just going running back to him. He can't have you, he isn't good enough for you." You growl.

"He's better then you are!" John says and you know by the look on his face afterwards he didn't think it though, that he said it on a whim. You slap him hard across the face again.

"You'll pay for saying that. Karkat will pay for it too. You'll fucking regret it." You growl.

"What- no! Please! I didn't mean it, I swear! Please don't do anything to Karkat!" John begs. "Please don't touch him Dave. Please."

"Shut up!" You say, picking something up from the pile the whip had been in and shoving it into John's ass. A dildo.

"Ahh-" John lets out a little cry of surprise as you do that.

"That's going to stay in you until I come back, during that time you can think about how much better I am compared to that low-life." You say, going off and slamming the door shut behind you before locking it. You need to go home to bed, after all you do have a friend to pretend to search for tomorrow.


	2. Dave: Face Karkat

**Dave: Face Karkat**

You've just arrived at school. It's the first day since you took John. You can see Karkat standing there waiting for John and biting his lip.

"Sup Vantas. Where's John?". You ask, trying not to smirk at the worried glance he has on his face as he looks over to you.

"Fuck, I don't know. I went to his house to pick him up but he wasn't there. His dad said he hadn't come home last night. I'm freaking the fuck out here Strider. Please tell me he stayed at your place!" You try not to smirk at him.

"What? Nah dude. Maybe he stayed at Jades.". You say, shrugging. You know he didn't though. You have him and he is yours.

"Fuck I hope so." Karkat says.

"Relax Karkat. He'll be here." But you know he won't. "I'm gonna go place my things in my locker." You say, turning to go and finally letting the smirk play on your lips as you see the bruises on Karkats arms and legs as he moves back to face the path again and here the hiss he lets out as he puts pressure on his left leg, he's probably in a heck load of pain. Good. He desevres it.

**Dave: Be accused**

Three weeks. That's how long it's been since you took John. Now your walking home. A week ago John was declared dead, the police stopped searching for him and now he's all yours, no threat of him ever being found. But you still have to be careful. Like right now, you can't go straight to John because Karkat is following you.

"What do you want Vantas?" You ask after you are both far away from everyone else.

"You fucking have him, don't you? You have John." He accuses. You smirk, you thought he had caught on.

"What would make you think that of all things?" You ask, a teasing tone to your voice.

"The way you're fucking acting. As though everything's fucking fine. You used to always have a jealous hate look in your eyes before, now its more like your just fucking teasing me. You have John. Give him back." Karkat says.

"Not saying I do or don't, but if I did have him why would I just give him back like that?" You ask, still smirking as you turn to face Karkat.

"Because he doesn't fucking belong to you! He's a human being, he doesn't belong to _anyone_!" Karkat replies, you just chuckle at his stupidity.

"John does belong to me and I'm not gonna let him go just so he can run right into your arms again!" You say, flashing stepping and pressing Karkat against the wall. The gasp he lets out is perfect.

"T-then I'll go to the police!" He declares, you just chuckles.

"Please, by the time you could convince the police it was me and find John I can have him out of here or have killed him even." You say. Karkat's eyes widen.

"You... you won't kill him.". He chokes out.

"Heh, yeah your probably right. But remember, you tell anyone and I will done to him exactly your father did to you, beat John with in an inch of his life. So keep that big mouth of yours shut.". You tell him in a completely serious voice. Karkat's eyes widen and he gulps.

"No, d-don't hurt him." He chokes out.

"Then done we have an agreement?" You ask, already knowing you're going to get a yes.

"You asking me to fucking promise not to try and safe my boyfriend or risk him getting hurt?" Karkat asks.

"Exactly." You chuckle. "Not that he's you anything anymore." You add. Karkat bites his lip and looks away, taking a long while to answer.

"...I promise, I won't fucking tell anyone, just don't hurt him." He promises.

"Thats a good fuckass." You chuckle. Karkat just keeps his glance away from you.

"Fuck you Strider." He growls.

"Heh, sorry Vantas to busy fucking Egbert to give you the pleasure.". You tease him, letting go of him and walking off, leaving a fuming Karkat behind you.

**Dave: Make Deal**

Its been a few months now since Karkat found out you have John and he is lucky he hasn't breathed a word of it to anyone. You know that he makes an effort not to anger you in fear you'll take it out on John and, sometimes, you do. You see John at least three times a week after school, and after losing Karkat, from some pleasure and it is amazing. He is almost always good when your around, doing everything you ask without tears. He doesn't try to run away very often anymore so you no only have his foot on a long chain connected to the bed so he can walk around. He says everything he knows you want him to, he tells you he loves you and he takes any punishments with little to no pleads for you to stop. He knows what you'll do if he mentions Karkat with any sort of praise or affection so he doesn't. He knows that if he doesn't eat the food you buy him after sex he has to give you a blowjob and eat your stuff and that's all he is allowed to eat. He knows you like it when he helps you fuck him by moving his hips with yours, and he knows you like it when you use different toys so he lets you because he knows it puts you in a good mood. He doesn't stop you from doing whatever you want with him, he doesn't try to fight you anymore. Its perfect. But that's only when your around. You have cameras up so you know he doesn't eat unless your there to watch him, you know he tries to get away. Once he managed to get the chain undone but the iron door was impossible to break or open so you found him, no longer chained, and in front of the door. Oh was it a joy punishing him for that. You know sometimes he sits down and just cries his eyes out, saying how much he misses Karkat and everyone else. You hate it when he does that.

Currently you're sitting for lunch with Karkat and Jade. Jade looks really sad, Karkat looks worse and your faking sorrow really well.

"I can't believe they haven't found him yet." Jade says quietly.

"I can, they stopped looking months ago Harley, everyone did eventually." You reply.

"But still, John's birthday is in a week and there is no news on him at all." Jade says.

"I'd do anything to get him back." Karkat says. "Anything just to see him on his birthday."

"'Anything' isn't going to help him Vantas." You sigh. This is yours and Karkats ways of saying 'give him back' and 'no'.

"I don't care, I just want him back." Karkat grumbles in reply and you have to try not to smirk again.

The next time you see Karkat is when he's trailing you again. You smirk, perfect.

"If you keep following me I'm going to keep punishing John for it." You say and you don't even need to turn to know Karkat has frozen up.

"Fuck no, don't hurt him." Karkat says. You turn to face him now, smirking largely. Your in the same place as you were last time Karkat told you not to hurt John.

"So your saying you'd do anything just to see John on his birthday now are you?" You smirk, changing the subject. Karkat's eyes widen slightly in surprise at the sudden change of topic and you can see him gulp.

"Y-yes, anything." He replies.

"Anything just for the chance I'd let him go?" You smirk wider. Karkat has no idea where this is going but he nods anyway. You take a step closer and he takes a step back, you do this three times before his back is against the wall and you've flash-stepped in front of him, pressing your lips against his. Karkat gasped and you take the chance to stick your tongue into his mouth. He tries to fight you off, pushing you away. You roll your eyes and pull away for a breath anyway.

"WHAT THE FUCK STRIDER!" Karkat shouts, face somewhat red and looking angered.

"You said you'd do anything, so I've made up my mind. You and I are going to have this hook up thing. Sex and kissing and all that shit but no dating. If you're lucky I'll let you see John." You explain. Karkat is silent for a moment before he speaks up.

"W-why? Why would you do that? I thought you were in love with John." Karkat protests.

"Of course I am in love with him, but so are you. Thats why I'm going to make you guilty by the fact you're going to do this willingly. So guilty you wont even be able to look at John the same way, if I ever let you see him that is." You explain to him, it just seems to make Karkat more less willing to do anything.

"And if I say no?" Karkat asks.

"Then I won't do anything, but there's also no chance you'll see John or that I'll let him go." You answer.

"How do I know for sure that you'll let me see him, or let him go?"

"You don't know. But you do know it's the only chance." You say, still trapping karkat against the wall. Karkat bites his lip.

"F-fine. I'll do whatever you fucking want, just don't tell him." Karkat says, you smirk more and press your lips against his. Karkat hesiantly kisses back and you chuckle against his lips, pressing him up against the wall again. Karkat shuts his eyes tight, probably trying to think of anything else then what he had just agreed to let you do a moment ago. You know he wants to tell you to stop, but he doesn't, because if he did the deal would be off. You rub your knee against the slight bump in Karkats pants, forcing his legs about. Karkat lets out a groan and you smirk again.

"Heh, you like that Vantas?" You tease, pulling away from the kiss and putting more pressure on the area. "Like it when I do that?" You mock him.

"Ahh- F-fuck you Strider." Karkat groans, trying to glare at you. You just chuckled at him.

"Maybe later Vantas." You say, grinding your knee against him and returning your lips to his. Karkat lets out another graon against your lips and you chuckle some more. In a flash you un zip your own pants and pull them down. No one's going to see, no one lives near here and your in a pretty dark ally way really. Your boxers soon follow and you pull away from the kiss.

"On your knees." You command. Karkat gives you an odd look as he realizes what you want him to do.

"You cant be serious." The red head says.

"Very. Hurry up, you dont want to be late home now do you?" You smirk as Karkat's face goes more pale then it already is. "Now, on you knees." You tell him again and he does it, though hesiantly. He doesnt wait for you to tell him to before he puts his lips around your member. He begins doing what you want him to. He teases the hilt with his tongue before running it along the member. You were having a hard time believing there was any chance of him not havin done this before as he deep thoarts you when you buck inot his mouth. Karkat starts bobbing his head, hollowing out his cheeks as he does so, but doesnt forget to suck either.

"F-Fuck Vantas, you done this before or something?" You groan, already panting slightly. Karkat just hums against you and you know your close. You're not going to warn Karkat though, not now. You buck your hips again as he bobs his head. By now your basicly mouth fucking him and his taking it, deep thoarting you and trying not to choke. You moan as he does so and very soon your cumming in his mouth. You manage to tell him to swallow while your in a state of bliss, moaning loudly.

When your done Karkat has swallowed as much of your stuff as he could you pull up your boxers and pants and smirk at him, it really is an interestng sight. Karkat is a little red in the face with some of your cum on his lips, he is glaring up at you and you're just smirking back.

"You're pretty good at that Vantas." You chuckle as Karkat gets to his feet, still glaring at you. You kiss him and lick the cum off his lips before pulling it away.

"Whatever asshole." The red head mutters.

"If you keep it up like that chances are you better get John a gift." You smirk, waving as you walk off. Karkat looks surprised a little but walks away. He has to get home real soon.

Sorry the chapter took so long, my head is killing me. I am working on some art for this, more about it next chapter. :)


	3. Dave: Welcome Karkat

_A/N – feelings warning. You have been warned -Karla_

}{

**Dave: Welcome Karkat **

You want on the couch for the knock at the door signaling Karkat's arrival. The table's been set. The pizzas in the oven and the candles are let, ironically of course. So you sit there and wait until the nervous knock hits the door once and, using your Strider speed, you flash-step to the door, open it, pull him in by his still raised wrist and close the down, pressing him against it before placing you're lips to his. Karkat is surprised at first but he's smart so he kisses you back. Your impatient today, you haven't seen John in a few days because you've got the most annoying teachers who give you detention for not doing your homework and then just give you more homework and the four days since you've been able to fuck John have been torture. So now your going to make up for it by fucking Karkat until he can't walk straight, because you guess this fuckass is better then nothing when you can't leave you're apartment after a certain hour. Stupid Bro giving the apartment lobby guy instructions to lock you out if you're out of the building past 6pm. You move you're hands done to the hem of Karkat's shirt and start to pull it off, he pulls away and you smirk.

"You want me to stop Vantas? You given up on John or something?" You tease him.

"No, fuck no! Never. I just… aren't you worried your brother will walk in or something?" Karkat frets. You know he's just trying to waste time, hope you'll lose the mood, anything. You know Karkat doesn't want this, you couldn't care less.

"He won't." You say.

"How can you be so fucking sure? We're up against your door for fucks sake!" Karkat says angrily and you just glare at him with that look in your eye that makes ever his anger rush right back into it's hole, un-sharping his looks and making him look scared in an instant. Which just makes you smirk.

"Bro went off on a trip around the world with some English kid. Haven't seen him in months. Even longer then since you've seen John and he isn't due back till December at the earliest." You say and you can hear Karkat gulp slightly. You bet he had ben hoping Bro would find out about what you were doing and stop you or something. Oh well, bad luck for Karkat. You kiss him again, pressing him further into the door and pressing your self against him, leaving only room for your hands to roam his body. You slowly raise Karkat's top, your hands pressed against his bare chest. You have to admit that Karkat isn't all that ugly, if anything he's actually pretty attractive with his pale skin and red hair which match his fiery attitude and red eyes. His pretty small and skinny as well but compared to his actual height he has pretty long legs. His ass isn't that bad to look at really and he's pretty good at everything you make him do, from make out sessions to blowjobs. Up till now though you have made no move to fuck him, but as soon as you invited him for the sleep over this Friday you know he could tell what the night was going to involve. In fact, you've haven't even seen him naked yet. Well, that needs to change. You quickly discard Karkat's top and move on to his pants. Naturally the oven alarm goes off at that moment and you have to pull away from Karkat to go get the pizza. You turn to walk off and you hear Karkat let out a breath of relief. Now you just have to fuck with him. You flash back against him, holding his wrist against the door with you hands and rubbing the slight bump in Karkat's pants and feel it getting harder. You can see him fighting off a groan.

"Heh, I wouldn't be relieved yet, I'm coming back." You tell him before letting him go to get the pizza out of the oven and dropping it on the stove so that it can cool down before walking back out. Karkat hasn't moved and you're not surprised. You walk towards your couch and motion him over. You can see Karkat bite his lip but he follows you command and come over.

"You know I fucking hate you, right?" He says and you smirk.

"As much as I hate you fuckass. You tried to steal my John from me, this is me getting my revenge. Don't you dare fucking fight it." You reply, touching Karkat's face. He winces at the touch.

"He's not yours. He never fucking was and he'll never fucking be." Karkat growls.

"Oh Vantas, you really are stupid. Probably the stupidest person I've ever met. John is mine and John will always be mine just like he always has been. He was never yours for a second, no matter how much you tried to take him away, I just took him back and you cant take that, can you? You can't take that I get to do this to John whenever you I want while you can't touch him." You say, pushing Karkat onto the couch and holding getting on op of him. You love that fact he isn't hiding how much he hates this, isn't hiding how much he doesn't want this, and is still not stopping you.

"Some part of him will always be mine, even if you fuck him everyday the very fact you haven't let him out, haven't got him here for everyone to see, means you know if you did he'd came running back to me." Karkat replies.

"If he did that I'd just take him again, teach him who owns him all over again. Teach him who's better for him." You say, moving your lips to Karkat's, knowing he'll kiss back and he does.

"It'll just prove to him how much better I am compared to you." Karkat says and you dig your nails into his wrists, earning a wince from the other.

"I'm better for him. Say it. Say Dave Strider is perfect for John." You command him, Karkat keeps his lips shut, glaring up at you. You move a hand to his throat.

"If you ever want to see John again then say it." You hiss at him, hand still dangerously close to holding Karkat's neck. Karkat lets out a grunt of not wanting to do it and you rest you're fingers on his neck.

"Dave Strider is fucking perfect for John." He hisses from between his teeth and you smirk at him again.

"Damn right I am." You reply before pressing your lips forcefully against his, Karkat kisses back and you bit at his lips, he knows that means he has to open his mouth and so he does, allowing you're tongue to enter his mouth. You move it against his own and move your hands down to his chest again. You move your lips to Karkat's neck, he arches it instantly and you kiss at it, biting and licking as you wished. You sucked lightly but never left a hickey in plain sight before. You pick a spot that would be impossible to hide and start sucking at it. Karkat tries not to groan, you know that and it just makes you smirk. While you do this you move your hands against his skin, moving them to his nipples and twisting the nubs on his chest, rubbing them and Karkat lets out a moan. You keep one hand on his chest and move the other to Karkat's pants, unzipping the zipper quickly. Karkat shuts his eyes tight but he doesn't stop you as you pull the jeans down, along with his boxers and the other is now naked in front of you for the first time ever. You pull off your own pants and boxers next and move your lips down to Karkat's again, shoving your tongue into his mouth quickly, putting yourself at his entrance. He knows it's coming and you aren't going to give him the help of preparing him first. You just thrust into him quickly, not waiting for him to get used to it. Karkat screams are muffled by your mouth on his and there are tears in his eyes as you thrust, not breaking the kiss. He's really tight and it's only to be expected. Eventually he gets used to it though, and the pain starts to vanish and you move you're lips from Karkat's and smirk down at him as you thrust in and out. Karkat tries to glare at you but he's failing and biting his lip to keep himself from moaning. His walls tighten and losing around you with each breath he takes. You're holding back moans of your own and it's almost like a completion between the two of you over which of you will moan first. You keep thrusting into him, looking for that one spot that'll make him scream in pleasure. A few more thrusts and you find it. Karkat is unable to hold in the moan that's almost as loud as the screams he would have done if you hadn't been kissing him when you first thrust in. You keep hitting that one spot and by the time Karkat cums you're both moaning loudly and sweating. As his walls tighten around you again you cum inside him. As you both come down from your high you smirk at Karkat, both of you panting heavily.

"Well Vantas, you should probably get John a present, don't ya think?" You say, pulling out of him, Karkat's eyes widen as he realize what you're telling him.

"Y-yeah, I guess I should." He manages to say as you put your clothes back on and go to reheat the pizza.

}∆{

**Dave: Go see John**

The next day you walk up before Karkat and leave a note.

'_gone to see someone, if you try to look though any of my things the deals off, you'll never see john and he'll pay for whatever you do, remember I have cameras_

_-dave'_

Then you get in your car and drive to where you're keeping John now that you finally have the time to do so.

When you open the door you hear sobbing. You see John sitting in the corner and crying. He hasn't heard you, nor seen you yet. He's curled up in a ball, hugging his knees and with his head in his legs. You'd been kind enough to leave him clothes so he isn't naked anymore. As you see John like this for the first time a wave of guilt rushes over you and you silently walk over to him. You kneel in front of him and hug John softly, John seems to stiffen up and shivers when you touch him.

"I'm so sorry John, I really am, so, so sorry." You whisper into his ear. "Please stop crying." John just sobs at first but he eventually talks.

"Y-you took me away from everyone I care about D-dave." He sobs into his knees.

"I know John, I know. I'm sorry. So, so sorry." You say, still hugging John. "Please, please don't hate me."

"How could you Dave? You were my best friend!" John says a little loudly.

"I know, I was just so jealous. You always let me touch you and hold you, you let him kiss you. But you told me you're not a homosexual. I was upset, jealous of Karkat." You say, you know there's no way to justify what you have done.

"I don't love you Dave, I-I love K-Karkat. Please, please let me go back to him." John says and you wince at the words. You don't hit him like you normally would, you don't make him change what he said. You know he doesn't love you, but you can't let him go, not just yet.

"I'm sorry John, I-I can't do that. I'm sorry." You say, tightening your hold on him but making sure you're not hurting John.

"Please Dave, I want to be with him. I don't want this, I never did. I only want to go back to Karkat." John cries. You know he is so scared of saying Karkat's name, so scared you're going to hit him. So, so scared of you. It makes you sick to the stomach that you did to this to him.

"I can't do that John, I promise, I won't do that to you. I won't hurt you like that, but I can't let you go. You'd never come near me again, you'd hate me. I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen." You say sadly to him. You don't like hurting him, but you can't lose him anymore then you already have. You can't not hold onto him. John gives up trying to talk you into letting him go. He just sits there and cries into you're chest. You don't know what else to do but hold him. That's the way you two sit until you have to leave or be locked out of your apartment.

{}∆{}

**Dave: Give John his Birthday Present**

The next day is Sunday. Karkat stayed the night again, but you didn't touch him this time. You even went so far as to give him some make up to hide the hickey you made. Now you are about to take him to John.

"Don't tell John what you did to see him." You command and Karkat nods.

"I wasn't fucking planning on it anyway." He says.

"Good. You get 1 hour, maybe more if you're lucky. Only three kisses. Anymore then that will come at a prize, for both you and him." You instruct.

"Alright." Karkat says, biting his lip. He wants to ask for more time, or what the prize would be, you know that, but he doesn't want you to not let him see John at all. You wouldn't do that though. This is you're birthday present to John, this is you saying sorry without actually letting John go.

"Then lets go." You say, leading Karkat down to your car. Once he's strapped in you quickly put something over his mouth and Karkat passes out. You then go over to your side of the car and start driving.

Once you've reached the warehouse Karkat is still asleep but he should be walking up pretty soon, you put a blindfold over his eyes just before he starts to stir awake.

"I'll be back in a minute, stay here and don't you dare take that blindfold off, or else." You say, growling the last two words warningly. Karkat gulps as you walk over to the door that leads to John's little room. You walk down to him and see he's sleeping on the wooden floor near the kitchen area, or really the place the sink and food storage area. You smile at how peaceful he looks and go over to wake him up.

"John…. John, come on, wake up." You say, shaking his shoulder. John's eyes slowly flutter open and you smile at him.

"D-dave?" He says, he's always a little out of it when he just walks up.

"Happy Birthday John! I've got something for you." You say, and you see John gulp at whatever you've got for him.

"Uh… w-what is it?" He asks nervously.

"You'll see in a minute, just remember you have 1 hour and any more then 3 kisses will come at a price." You say and John looks confused.

"O-okay?" He says confusedly and you go off to get Karkat. When you reach the red head boy he's just gotten out of the car.

"Hey fuckass, hurry the hell up." You say as he searches in the car for the present he got John.

"Have you ever tried to get something out of a car will blindfolded? It's fucking hard!" Karkat complains. You roll you eyes at him and grab the blue bag, shoving it in his hand, before leading Karkat to the staircase that leads to John. You help him down the first step then close the door before taking off Karkat's blindfold so he can actually see.

"Time starts now." You say and he all but jumps down the stairs to John, who is still sitting on the floor. The two of them see each other and John's eyes widen.

"K-karkat?" He asks quickly and Karkat nods. John starts to get up but by the time he is standing Karkat has already embraced him tightly. John wastes no time in hugging him back.

"Its me John, its so amazing to see you. Oh my gog, are you okay? I can't believe I'm holding you, I love you. I love you more then anything. I love you." Karkat rambles on and on. John smiles. It's the first time his smiled in months. You'd be jealous again if you didn't remember you were allowing this to happen and you could stop it if you really wanted to, but you didn't. It was John's birthday and you were kind enough to give him something he wanted.

As the hour went by you watched the two talk and smile and even laugh a little. Karkat gave John the blue bag and John opened it to find a few packets of gushers, quite a few other sweets, a blue scarf with his green grub-thingy symbol on it and a tiny pillow of a yellow salamander that John instantly dubbed Casey. The two kissed three times pretty quickly too, both not making much of an attempt to have a fourth kiss.

When just over 60 minutes had passed you spoke.

"That's it, one hours up Vantas. Say goodbye." You say, Karkat and John's faces dropped.

"I-I'll be right there." Karkat said before turning back to John.

"I don't want you to go." John whispered.

"I know, I don't want to leave. But I have to." Karkat replies.

"I know that, but I still don't want you to." John says, hugging Karkat again.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise. I'll do anything to make Dave let you go. Just remember one thing for me." Karkat says, pulling away from the hug to look John in the eye.

"What do you want me to remember Karkat?" John asks, looking into Karkat's red eyes as the shorter of the two looked into his blue ones.

"No matter what he does, Or what he makes me do. Though I am his puppet, I still only love you." Karkat says. John smiles at him and nods, he leans in and kisses Karkat again knowing full well that it's their fourth kiss and he'll have to do something for it later, right now it didn't matter. Karkat kisses back shyly, worried about John of course because he also knew it would come at a price.

"I love you Karkat, and nothing will ever make me change that. I love you." John says and Karkat nods. You let out a cough to make sure they start paying attention to you and Karkat nods, reluctantly letting go of John and walking over and back up the stairs with you.

}{}∆{}{

_A/N – hehe, you guys thought I was gonna let him go. Nop :P this chapter changed A LOT since the first ideas of it. It was going to be really, really evil at first. Like Dave was really going to fuck up Karkat and John and all, but then I thought, nop lets make him seem like he's actually human and so this is how it turned out. Enjoy _


	4. Dave: Review past Month

_A/N – sorry for the late update guys, I had no inspiration for the chapter until now, which sucks. Then, you know, I had to go and, maybe, break my wrist. It's in a cast and everything, and its my right wrist, I'm right handed. Bye-bye everything I love doing. Ironically I was meet to play netball the next day (today) and on the way back from the hospital there was a work-safe ad that was about netball._

_Oh yeah, and pretend I have holidays right, okay? PRETEND!_

**}{**

**Dave: Review last Month**

The last month has been pretty good, now that schools out for summer break you can spend the days with John, having conversions and kissing, but you kept your word and didn't rape him again.

During nights you'd either spend them home alone or releasing sexual tension with Karkat. You have yet to tell either of them if you're going to let John go and, though you'd hate to admit it, you don't know whether or not you will.

**Dave: Wake up**

You wake up to the annoying chime of the alarm clock that you have yet to figure out how to turn off, stupid Bro. You sigh as you get up and go to grab some clothes. You spent the previous evening with Karkat, but you don't bother trying to find the red head. You've spent enough nights with him to know he leaves as soon as he can. You walk into the kitchen and find the note, in the same place as its always left.

_'HAVE TO GO SOMEWHERE, HOPE THAT'S OKAY._

_~KARKAT'_

He always leaves the same note, always worries you'll do something next time he comes over, or when you see John next. Sometimes you deicide to be noticeably rougher so that he freaks out more, because it's funny.

You smirk as you go to make some breakfast. You end up just having toast. You don't have anything planned for the day so you have the whole day to spend with John.

…unless that beep telling you someone just text you has anything to say about it.

_'hey dave! rose and i were wondering if you'd come to the pool with us!' _

The text was from Jade. You sigh slightly, you cant just turn her down.

_'sup harley, why the pool'_

You reply, there were several other places the group of you could go so why the pool? You don't have to wait long for a reply.

_'well… because john always made sure we all went together at least once each summer, so i… i thought itd be nice I guess' _

You feel that pang of guilt again, you don't know if you should go or not. But they might get suspicious, so you have to.

_'yeah good idea what time'_

You reply after a good five minutes, even so its only a minute or two before Jade replies.

_'10am, see you there!'_

That's the end of your conversion. You have a hour until 10 so you guess you have some time to kill.

**Dave: Go to the Pool**

As you walk into the pool parking lot you instantly see Jade and Rose waving to you. You walk over, hands in pockets with shades present over your eyes, and stop in front of them.

"Sup." You greet, before Jade gives you a big hug.

"Hey Dave!" She says.

"Hello David." Rose greets. The three of you chitchat for a little while before walking into the pool. You don't have to pay because the owners know you all well enough now, being that you've been coming here since you were 6 and all.

The next hour is spent in the water and under the shade of the tree that has always been your spot. Right now you sit there thinking before Jade sits next to you.

"Hey Dave!" She greets.

"Huh? Oh, sup." You say, your voice distant.

"You thinking about John?" She asked, sadness and something else in her voice. You sigh and nod.

"Yeah." You say, its not a lie but its not the whole truth either.

"I miss him too." Jade said, resting her head on your shoulder. You nod again.

"It must be really hard for you." She muttered.

"What do ya mean Harley?" You ask, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I know you had that huge crush on John, it was pretty obvious to everyone but him." Jade said and you fight to keep down a blush.

"Obviously." You say after a minute.

"He's gone, b-but there are others you know." Jade mutters, she's no longer looking at you but t the ground.

"What are you getting at Harley?" You ask and you can see her blush and take a deep breath.

"This." She says before lightly pressing her lips to yours. Your eyes widen behind your glasses and the blush you were trying to force down quickly fills up your face.

"I am completely and un-ironically in love with you Dave Strider." Jade mutters and you stare blankly at her. Jade knew you were in love with John, she must have felt the jealousy to wards John that you felt towards Karkat. Yet she managed to not go mad and do something stupid like you did, she managed not to ruin your friendship. She managed all that while you fucked it all up.

"I-I'm so sorry." You mutter, jumping up and running to your apartment as fast as you can. You wish you had driven to the pool, but you didn't so you have to get to your place. That's okay though because it means you can grab things you need, clothes, money, food. As a last thought you text all your friends typing _'im sorry'_ before throwing your phone on the floor and getting into your car, everything packed. You have one more stop.

**Dave: Disappear**

You open the door and don't shut it behind you. John looks up a little surprised as you walk down, you're not smiling and you aren't wearing shades as you normally are when you come to see him.

"D-dave?" He says a little worriedly.

"Drink this." You say, giving John a hot chocolate. John looks nervous. "John, drink it!" You command and so John does. You watch him gulp down the drink.

"You'll be asleep in a little bit." You say and John looks at you confusedly.

"What?" He asks.

"Don't worry, it'll only be 12-24 hours." You say softly.

"Why?" John asks, but you ignore him.

"John, will you kiss me?" You ask. John looks really confused, not once have you asked him to kiss you. You kiss him and he is expected to kiss back.

"W-what?" He chokes out.

"I know you don't love me, but please. Just this once." You say, not looking him in the eye. John still looks confused but comes up and lightly presses his lips to yours. You kiss back softly. You can feel John getting tired against you.

"Don't worry John, as soon as you wake up it'll all be over, I promise." You say quietly as John feels asleep against you. You lay him down and leave what he'll need on the bench, keys, a map with how to get back, some money. Lastly you write him a note in red ink.

_'im so sorry_

_i will never be able to fix what ive done to you and karkat_

_you will neither forgive and i don't expect you too_

_just make sure you follow the map, it'll take you home_

_take the money as well_

_its the least i can do_

_get karkat out of his fathers house asap_

_that way you guys can be happy together_

_im sorry dude_

_i really am_

_-dave'_

Before walking away, making sure to lock and close the door behind you, getting into your car and leaving. You don't where you going, but its far away.

**}{**

_A/N – I will write a sequel, but later. Let me catch up with my other stories first XD_


End file.
